Something Different
by any and all anime
Summary: We all know that Gohan was an only child until he was about 12. But what if that wasn't the case? What if 6 months after he was born a girl his age showed up? Name of the girl is given at the end of the first chapter. full summary inside.
1. Found

**Something Different**

By: Pan is awesome

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, but I do own the story line, so ha, can't sue me now.

Summary: We all know that Gohan was an only child until he was about 12. But what if that wasn't the case? What if six months after he was born a girl his age shows up, she looks like him acts like him, and even has a tail, just like him. This is the story of the Son twins.

Chapter 1: Found

"Hey Chichi I'm home!" Goku yelled knowing that his wife and son would be about to eat.

"Goku, there you are. Where were you?"Chichi asked, stepping away from the stove. "Sorry, I actually ran into Tien and Chaotzu and decided to spar." Goku explained. "Well that's wonderful. How are they?" Chichi asked. "There fi-"Goku was cut off by a loud explosion coming from the forest.

"What was that? It sounded like a meteor!" Chichi said getting Gohan, whom, despite his age, was only startled and looking for the source of the noise. '_He is Goku's son after all.' _Chichi thought with a smile. He was so much like Goku, and when she said that, it included the apatite.

"I think it was a meteor, or something like it." Goku said, looking out the window seeing a column of smoke coming from where the object had landed.

"Well I'm going out there to see what happened." Chichi said, going out the door.

"Chichi, wait!" Goku ran to the door. Too late. Chichi had Gohan with her to. Goku sighed and followed Chichi, when he got there it was shocking to say the least, not the crater itself, but what was inside it. A white pod was at the center with a baby girl inside, but that's not what shocked them, the little girl had a tail just like Gohan. Chichi, being a mother, gave Gohan to Goku and ran down to help the girl, and it's a good thing she did because the pod was overheating. Chichi (somehow) opened the pod and got the girl out and started back up the hill when the pod exploded. Hurrying up the hill Chichi reached the top

"So I'm guessing Gohans getting an adopted sister?" Goku said with a smile. The girl looked just around Gohans age.

"Yup and they both look like there the exact same age and they look alike! They could pass as twins!" Chichi said happily, holding the little girl.

Goku turned to Gohan in his arms and smiled "Well buddy how do you like that? You got a twin sister!"

When they got back they put Gohan in his crib, then made the girl, who was not yet named, a crib in Gohans play pen because they only had one crib, now that they thought of it they really only had one of everything.

"We'll go shopping tomorrow to get some new stuff for her, but let's all just go to bed for now." Said Chichi yawning. "Goodnight you two."

"Cya in the morning." Goku said softly going to his own room to sleep, along with Chichi.

Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

_The next morning_

"Hey guy's, morning!" Goku said walking into the kitchen, smiling as always. Despite their age Gohan and the girl were both up. Luckily Chichi, who always thought ahead, had gotten another highchair in case the first one broke or got stained somehow, so both of them could sit at the table.

"There both so alike, apatite and all." Chichi said with a laugh.

"So, what should we call you?" Goku said picking up the girl.

"Well I say that we just wait and see what she's like, and then we'll name her." Chichi said, "Now come on if we want to go shopping we're going to have to leave in about 30 minutes so you better eat fast."

"Okay Chichi." Said Goku, as he began inhaling the mountain of food, reducing it to a pile of dirty dishes in about five minutes.

"Okay as soon as we get them dressed we'll leave." Chichi said, picking up the twins. "She'll just wear some of Gohans cloths. She seems like the tomboy type to me."

"Okay I'll get Gohan dressed so we can leave and come back sooner." Goku said taking Gohan.

_30 minutes later_

"Let's go, because if these two eat anything like you do we're going to need a lot of groceries." Said Chichi walking out the door.

"Good point, hey Chichi don't we only have one car seat?" Goku asked.

"Yea but we'll get her one at the store; I'll just hold her on the way there." Chichi explained. She was glad she made Goku learn to drive a little while back. The drive took about three hours but they got there soon enough and Chichi went inside while Goku decided to wait outside. It had been seven hours before he was surprised at who he saw walk out of a shop.

"Krillin!" Goku yelled to his childhood friend and walked over.

"Hey Goku it's been a while." Krillin said waving back happily.

"Yea it has, what are you doing here?" Goku asked.

"Had to get some food that reminds me I better go, Roshi and Oolong have been annoying me to no end, see ya later Goku." Said Krillin waving goodbye.

Goku was bored again and Chichi had taken the twins (A/N: Yes I'm calling them the twins now. The girls name will be told at the end of the chapter, you won't believe who it is) in with her, just then Chichi came out of the store.

"So, did you get everything? Is it time to go?" Chichi laughed at the desperate tone in his voice, it was obvious he was bored out of his mind.

"Yes, let's go, I think these two are hungry." Chichi said, and started walking towards the car.

"Really, so am I?" Goku said wanting to get home as he started driving home, on the way, he seemed to be thinking about something, when they got home she decided to ask.

"Hey Goku, what are you thinking about?" Chichi asked while she and Goku started getting out of the car.

"I decided on her name." Goku said while picking the girl up.

"Really, what is it?"Chichi said happily while getting Gohan out of the car.

"You'll have to wait and see. Now come on I bet we're all hungry Goku said giving the twins to Chichi and getting the groceries. After eating diner Goku set up the new furniture for the girl. It was all a nice green that reminded you of olive leaves with silver stars on them, the crib was made of a dark oak, just like Gohans.

Gohans sheets were a midnight blue that had silver crescent moons on them that reminded you of something out of a fairytale. His pillow was in the shape of a circle that reminded you of a beautiful full moon.

They were tucking the twins in when the phone rang.

"I'll get it." Goku said, running downstairs "Hello? Hi Bulma, what's up? Yea, we saw the collision. Sorry no, I think the machine over heated and blew up. Yea the pieces are still there. Okay bye." Goku hung up the phone and went back upstairs.

"Who was it?" Chichi asked (A/N: She couldn't hear Goku talking to Bulma.)

"It was Bulma; she was asking about that pod thing, she wants to collect the pieces." Goku said being his usual self."Now I think these two should get tucked in for the night what about you?

"I agree Goku." Chichi said smiling.

Goku tucked them in and told both of them goodnight. When Goku tucked the girl in he told her goodnight by the name he had given her, he said it so quietly, Chichi could barely hear it, but she did.

'_Videl'_ She thought _'What a pretty name.'_

That's it for my first chapter.

Suggestions are welcome!

Please comment and review!


	2. First words,First steps,and First meetin

**Something Different **

Disclaimer: see chapter 1

Chapter 2: First words, First steps, and first meetings

_6 months later _(A/N: The twins are 1.)

"Hey! Morning Chichi, Gohan, Videl!" Goku said walking into the kitchen.

"Good morning, the twins have something for you." Chichi said who couldn't wait to see Goku's face when he saw what they could do. For months Goku spoke and played with them, he couldn't wait for them to speak. That's why she was so excited, early that morning when she got them to bring them to the kitchen they said "Hi!" and she was surprised and overjoyed. She and Goku had practically forgotten Videl was adopted, in fact, to no surprise from Chichi, Goku had forgotten.

"Really? What?" Goku asked walking over to the twins and bending down with his usual cheerfulness."What do you two have for me?" He said with a smile. They both smiled and said,

"Hi!" They both said at the same time. Goku, whom was left speechless, smiled and picked them both up.

"Thank you, you two. That was one of the best things that ever happened to me. Thank you." Goku said sincerely and joyously. It was at that moment Chichi forgot Videl was adopted.

"Alright come on, let's eat." Chichi said with a smile.

_6 months later (A/N: They are 1 and a ½.)_

"Mommy!" Gohan and Videl were pulling on her leg. During the past 6 months the twins could crawl and talk quiet well. Chichi was completely against them learning martial arts when they were older so instead she made them study, yea I know what you're thinking, one year olds can't read and all that and Chichi knew that so she just showed them math flash cards and stuff like that, yea I know, she's pretty crazy about this stuff, Yea it was a bit over board they could already talk, crawl, and count, courtesy of Chichi. Now all they had to do was learn to walk, or so she thought.

Over the past few weeks the twins discovered the fundamentals of walking, even though they didn't know it, and practiced when their parents left them alone for a few minutes. Problem was, they still pretty much sucked at it but that wouldn't stop them from showing their parents!

"What is it you two?" Chichi asked as they pulled on her pants leg. They were supposed to be playing in the living room. They got into the living room and they both tried to get up, Gohan was first, and since Videl was always following her big brother (A/N: I'm just making Gohan the older one, Don't ask me why, it might be explained later.) she was up soon after him. She wasn't going to be helpless! When they started walking Chichi got up with a huge smile.

"You two wait here, I'm getting your father." Chichi said, then rushed to the door, opened it, and called out "Goku! Get in here; I have something to show you!" Goku came in a few moments later with a curious look on his face. He had just been outside training when he heard Chichi, she had sounded excited.

"Show daddy what you can do now." Chichi said excitedly. Goku was now watching eagerly as the twins stood up and started walking towards them. Goku bent down and spread his arms out knowing they would come. When they got to him he picked them up and spun them around.

"That's my boy! That's my girl!" He said with his ever showing smile on his face. It was a great time, Goku was happy. His kids were growing up, the kids he thought he'd never have, when he was younger he had thought family was just people you talked to every day, but now he thought family was the one thing he would never be able to live without. He would never give it up, not for anything. He realized for the first time how much he didn't want them to get hurt, and just how much he wanted to protect them, and if someone hurt them he wouldn't stop until they paid, to the highest extent.

"Hey Goku." Chichi's voice knocked him out of his thoughts. "When they get older you should take them to meet Roshi, Krillin, and Oolong. They'd love to see the ocean sometime."

"Yea! That sounds great! They'd love to meet Krillin!" Goku said excitedly. Chichi smiled, she knew he would agree. He may be unpredictable when it came to martial arts but when it came to anything else anyone would know what he was going to say or do. The twins gave the curious looks, as if to ask who or what they were talking about.

"Krillin, Master Roshi, and Oolong are old friends of mine. I met them when I was a kid searching for the dragon balls with Bulma, she's another friend. She was my first friend actually! She can be pretty scary but she's nice when you get past her temper and wide ranges of haircuts and hairstyles." Goku said with a laugh. The twins smiled, the twins had only ever known their mother and father. Maybe these people would play with them, they loved it when their parents did so maybe these people would too if they were friends of their mother and father.

"Okay I think that's enough talking. It's time for bed you two." Chichi said in a commanding tone as the twins tried to crawl away since they still sucked at walking. They weren't fast enough, oh well, better luck next time you two!

_3 years later (A/N: There 4 ½ yea you know what's coming.)_

"Gohan! Videl!" Chichi yelled. It was time for them to go and meet master Roshi, Krillin and Bulma. Oolong had gone on a vacation to see how Yamcha was, considering Bulma was his girlfriend. Or at least that's what he said; Chichi saw nothing wrong with Bulma. Sure she got a little mad at times but that she was a pretty good person.

She was about to yell again when Goku came out of the forest.

"Goku do you know where the twins are?" Chichi asked frantic she already knew what his answer would be.

"No, why "Goku asked, of course he had forgotten it was just the first time he was going to see his friends in years. No big deal right? Forget that it was a big deal! How could he forget? They were his best friends and old master! This guy needed to hit the books not the twins! Then again she wasn't sure Goku could read.

Meanwhile Goku knew what was coming, a long speech on how she just saw them and had no idea where they were, then asking if he saw them, and no matter what the answer, tell him to go look for them, then when he found them, would bring them back, Chichi would give them a lecture, they would listen then forget five minutes later. Or so was the regular drill.

"I just saw them, they were reading quietly outside and then they just disappeared! I mean if they had just climbed a tree that'd be fine but there gone! Do you know where they are?" Chichi asked frantically.

'_Huh that speech was much shorter than usual; I guess she's really worried.'_ Goku thought, then said "No why, did they not finish their studies?" he asked confused when Chichi gave him an angry look then hit him on the head with her trusty frying pan, it's a wonder the thing never broke considering how thick Goku's head was, figuratively and quiet literally.

"You baka! You're bringing them to meet Master Roshi, Krillin, and Bulma today! If she knew you forgot she run through you with a chainsaw!" Chichi yelled, hey now she new why Oolong went to check on Yamcha! To make sure he was still in one piece and not shoved through a meat grinder.

"Oops, I'll go look for them now, bye Chichi!" Goku yelled running out the door to look for the twins. "Nimbus!" Goku called; when the said cloud got there he hopped on and went to look for the twins. As he was flying over the forest he heard two familiar calls, they had probably just wandered too far into the forest and got lost, anyone could, even Goku and he had lived in these woods his whole life.

Meanwhile Gohan and Videl had gotten lost and were trying to find their way out of the forest.

"Ooh, looky Gohan!" Videl said, her tears drying as she saw a butterfly on a stump.

She and Gohan were wearing the exact same thing, green pants, little black shoes, and a yellow tunic with long sleeves and red trimming with a matching hat to top it off, the only difference was that Gohans hair was in a very short ponytail and Videl's hair was in tiny pigtails their hair was the same length so they could fool people if they swapped hairstyles. Each hat had a dragon ball on it, Gohan got the four star ball since he was older and Videl got the two star ball, one of the two Bulma had when she found Goku living alone in the woods at the age of eleven (A/N: Have you ever noticed that most authors are one year ahead when they mention names? Seriously people DBZ!).

"Wow that is pretty. Hello Mr. Butterfly!" Gohan said as the butterfly flew away and of course the twins being the twins decided to follow it. The insect landed on the lowest branch of a large tree which was still quite high. Gohan and Videl tried to jump up the tree to get to it but due to the fact they had never been trained in martial arts they barely got ¾ of a foot off the ground, then it flew away again and once again the twins followed it. The butterfly landed on a log that was nearly falling into the river it was next to but the twins, not noticing the danger, crawled on it.

"Hi I'm Gohan and this is my twin sister Videl!" Just then the butterfly flew away, but there was no time to follow. The log fell into the river and started going downstream dragging the twins with it. The twins did the only thing they knew how to do, call for help.

"Daddy!" the twins called for help, they couldn't stay on the log because it kept turning over and rolling. "Daddy!" They cried over and over again.

Meanwhile Goku was looking for the twins when he heard them call for help, he looked down, and low and behold, they were in the river.

"I'm coming, just hold on!" Goku called, just then he saw the entrance to a cave were on the other side led strait down a waterfall. The nimbus went up to avoid the wall above the mouth of the cave. Goku raced across the small Plato and got to the other side where he heard the twins calling. He thought it was coming from below but soon found it was coming from upwards, and there they were, not a scratch, scared but fine none the less, then he noticed as he flew up that they were thirty meters above the entrance to the cave.

"How did you two get all the way up here?" Goku couldn't help but ask. Both the twins looked down, still frightened.

"We don't know." Gohan and Videl said at the same time. Goku put on his normal smile.

"Well let's go! Your meeting some of my old friends today, and don't worry there very nice." Goku said as they flew away on nimbus.

At kame house Bulma had just arrived.

"Hello everyone, it's been awhile!" Bulma greeted as she entered the house. It had been a long time since Roshi, Krillin, Bulma, and Goku had seen each other so they just planned a little reunion for old times' sake.

"Hey Bulma it has been awhile. How have you been? It feels like we haven't seen each other in forever!" Krillin said as he got off the couch.

"Yes it has, how are you?" Roshi said coming down stairs after hearing Krillin shout.

"I've been fine, you? Is Goku here yet?" Bulma asked wondering where he could be "Knowing him he probably forgot and Chichi had to remind him. I swear that guy needs to hit the books. Wait does Goku even know how to read?" Bulma said wondering.

"Not sure Bulma." Krillin replied thinking about the topic as well. (A/N: People in this story tend to think that a lot, don't they?)

"Yoo hoo! Guys I'm here!" They heard a sudden shout as they ran outside. Goku hadn't changed at all except the fact he had two kids in his arms.

"Hey Goku who're the kids? You babysitting or something?" Krillin asked wondering who the two kids were. He came out of the house to see his best friend he hadn't seen since the day at the shopping center four years ago.

"There my kids!" Goku said cheerfully as his friends gapped at him in surprise. Sure he was married but they didn't expect him to have kids! Or twins for that matter! At least that's what the two kids looked like.

"This is Gohan," He said putting down the little boy. "And this is Videl." He said, putting down the little girl.

Bulma bent down to Gohan since Videl seemed shy and hid behind Goku's leg. "So, how old are you Gohan?" Bulma asked him in a sweet voice.

"I'm four and a half miss." Gohan said politely as his sister came out from behind Goku's leg to stand next to Gohan.

"So are they twins or what Goku?" Krillin asked, just regaining his speaking ability.

"Yup there twins alright. It's pretty funny; Gohans older and Videl will follow his lead everywhere. It's adorable actually." Goku said with a smile. Both Gohan and Videl pulled down there hats and held each other's hand.

"Aw how cute!" Bulma said, cooing over the twins.

"Yea they do that a lot, there actually really clo-" Goku cut himself off and looked sharply at the horizon, the rest followed his gaze. There was a black dot in the horizon and approaching fast, soon it was a blotch in the sky, and then took the shape of a man they soon found it to be. The stranger landed on the island. Three things stood out, 1)He had hair down to his ankles, 2)he wore what looked like battle armor, and the most surprising, 3)he had a tail. Then, he spoke.

"Hello Kakarott."

That's it people. I'll bet you already know who it is though.

See ya!


	3. Discovery and Remembering

**Something Different**

Disclaimer: it's on chapter one

The battle with Raditz has come! What will happen?

Chapter 2: Discovery and Remembering

* * *

><p>"Kakarott. We meet again, good to see you grew up." The man said with a smirk which then turned to a frown "What have you been doing here all these years? You were supposed to eliminate all life on this planet!" He yelled.<p>

Goku and his friends couldn't believe what they just heard. Goku, destroy all the life on earth? That just couldn't be true; he was a better human being than any of them! This guy had to be lying, he just had to be.

"What are you talking about, this is my home? Who are you, and why are you here?" Goku yelled. Gohan and Videl were surprised; they had never heard their daddy get angry before this guy must be really bad. (A/N: Ohhhhh, what was their first guess, maybe that the guy just said that their dad had been supposed to kill everyone on earth?)

"What are you saying? That you forgot your mission?" the man said, he looked appalled, like someone died. Then again everyone was pretty sure this guy wouldn't care if someone died. In fact if someone did they were pretty sure this guy would be the cause of it, that and Goku sure didn't like this guy, and that was saying something Goku found the good in everybody.

"Listen I don't know what you're talking about so how about you tell me who you are? Goku yelled. The twins were hiding behind his leg, he was trying to get them to back off so he could fight if necessary but they wouldn't let go, Bulma, seeing this came up and got the twins and brought them back to a safe spot. Goku looked back at her and nodded then turned back to the man.

"I wasn't expecting to give a history lesson when I got here but oh well. Answer me one question, did you ever hit your head bad when you were little?" the man asked with a sneer.

"Yes but why would you ask, and why a history lesson? What is there to know?" Goku asked confused, what could this man be hiding that was so important, so secretive that it could turn his life upside down? What could traumatize him so much that it would change who he was?

"You fool, you forgot! Well since I know that I can tell you everything you need to know. My name is Raditz, I'm you brother." The newly named Raditz said with a smirk. Well at least Goku knew what the answers to his questions were. Something told him to listen, to believe his words but not trust him. "Wait, were is your tail?" He said sounding appalled.

"That, I got it permanently removed a long time ago." Goku said still being cautious and on guard just in case of an attack.

""You fool; you've lost your source of your true power!" Raditz yelled infuriated "That's why you're in such good terms with these weaklings and can fit right in with them!

"What do you mean true power?" Goku yelled. The twins were scared, they had never heard there dad yell like that before. It was a tone that just didn't belong coming from their father; it was to threatening for him to say stuff like that, their father was always so happy.

"Every time our people look at the moon we transform, you should have at least known that!" Raditz yelled growing impatient with his brother.

"Goku." Master Roshi spoke up. "There is something that I think you should know. Long ago your grand father was taking a walk through the forest and found a crater. Inside he found a strange white pod and inside there was an infant with a tail." Roshi said finishing the story that would change Goku's life forever, but what came next would change it even more so.

(A/N: Sounds familiar no?")

"That baby was me wasn't it Master Roshi?" Goku asked.

"Yes it was Goku." Master Roshi replied seriously.

"Well now that Kakarott knows that much of his history lets go back a little further. We come from a race known as the saiya-jin and our home is Vegita-sei. We saiyans as we are often called are what we call business men or what you would call space pirates. We go planet from planet erasing all life and selling the planets to races that need new ones. We've come along a planet that would fetch us a nice price but we need some more help since the inhabitants are quite strong." Raditz explained being smug all the while.

"So why don't you just go and get a buddy of yours from Vegita-sei to help you and leave me and my friends alone!" Goku shouted. Everyone flinched, Goku never yelled at someone out of anger yet he did just now.

"Four years ago Vegita-sei was hit by huge comet, the planet and everyone on it was incinerated. There are only four saiyans left as we know. You, me, a first class general of the saiyan army, and our prince whom is named after our home planet. You belong with us Kakarott, not with these puny weaklings." Raditz said with a sneer in the direction of Goku's friends. "You should be fighting, not having tea parties with these weak earthlings."

Goku felt as if every missing piece of his life that he had been missing were all being found and brought to him by different people, some even had the pieces for a long time and thought it was better if he didn't have them, as more and more of his past caught up to him the darker it became.

"By the way, if you don't agree to come with us we'll just take your kids over there instead. We're not coldhearted enough to separate twins, well at least I'm not the prince is another story altogether. The moment you disagreed he would have killed you, so you should be glad it's me and not him." Raditz's cruel voice cut the air as he laughed. The twins were afraid; they didn't want this guy to take them, even if he was there uncle.

"I'm not going with you and you're not taking Gohan or Videl." Goku said not so calmly and more like threatening.

"Is that so, and how are you going to stop me?" Raditz said as he started walking forward.

Goku got in position for an attack but it was too fast for him to see. When Raditz was right in front of him he vanished, Goku looked around a few times before Raditz reappeared and kneed him in the stomach. Goku went sailing and landed hard in the sand it flew up around him before settling back down, the twins broke out of Bulma's grip and ran towards their daddy. Just before they got there Raditz picked them up.

"Oh and brother you look pathetic please try and show some pride." Raditz said smirking.

"Like I said I'll be taking your kids and if you want them back you had better agree to help us or else. I'll come back tomorrow and see what your answer is, until then little brother."

"Oh man, what are we going to do now?" Krillin asked miserably, he really did get a liking to those twins.

"Well how about Goku and I fight him." A voice said, coming from the shadows beside the house. A green skinned figure emerged from the shadows.

"Oh jeez, what else could go wrong today?" Krillin complained tired of evil aliens, unlike Goku.

"You could make me mad but I highly recommend you don't do that because if you do your dead and that means Goku and I would start fighting which means we would likely kill each other and no one would save those two kids that guy flew off with, who by the way were Goku's kids so you don't want them dying because you did something dumb now do you?" He said walking further out revealing who he was.

"Piccolo, what are you doing here?" Goku gasped out, that hit really knocked the wind out of him.

"I have a score to settle with your brother and after him your next." Piccolo said with an evil smirk. Goku knew Piccolo wanted to kill him but man this guy was evil, probably more so than Raditz.

'_Wait no, he's not pure evil anymore, something's changed, I'm not sure what though but he has changed somehow.'_ Goku thought, he nodded.

"Good lets go." Piccolo said floating upwards waiting for Goku.

"Nimbus!" Goku yelled as the yellow cloud raced across the sky towards him, when the cloud stopped in front of him he hopped on and sped off in the direction Raditz had taken the twins with Piccolo not far behind.

"Wow that's surprising. Should I be happy there teaming up or not?" Krillin said still stunned by what happened.

"Both you should because there the most powerful fighters in the world and could easily over power almost anyone we know, and not because they hate each other and one will end up killing the other!" Roshi said his old age actually paying off for once.

"Do you really think we can trust Piccolo? I mean he did try to kill us all." Bulma said sounding worried.

"Well I know that I don't trust him." Krillin replied. "I got killed by his father's goon, master Roshi got killed by his father and we all almost got killed by him at the world martial arts tournament, remember. He remembered Goku's fight with Piccolo pretty well, perfectly actually.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

"_You should feel honored Goku." Piccolo taunted as the announcer finished talking. It was finally the last fight of the worlds twenty third world martial arts tournament, Goku Son verses Piccolo Jr. People where wondering how the fight was going to turn out since both fighters picked their way through their matches without breaking a sweat. _

"_Oh and why is that Piccolo?" Goku said getting into his stance, he had to get the guardian of the earth out of that jar Piccolo had swallowed somehow. He just needed to figure a way out._

"_Because I will be the one to bring you to you to your knees!" Piccolo said as the two stared off. The announcer started the countdown to the start of the match, the second he finished the two lunged and caught each other's first attacks, they were truly great martial artists. They began flurries of punches and kicks they seemed to hate each other with a passion this being true._

_Piccolo hit Goku in the face he flew back flipped over and countered with a kick. So went the fight until they began to fight so quickly no one see them fighting they could only hear the attacks they used._

_This went on until they stopped and went into their stances, then out of nowhere Piccolo stretched his arm as if it was elastic and tried to attack Goku but he countered and grabbed Piccolo's arm the flung him into the air only to have if stop by controlling his ki and flying._

_Goku sent out a punch that created such a powerful shockwave that it hit Piccolo without the fist making contact for an actual punch then flew up in the air and went to attack Piccolo only to meet a ki blast head on and many more headed his way. _

_They hit, but of course like all other times Goku defied the laws of physics and was fine except the remains of his shirt were turned into paper. Still to this day, no knows how, then again he does usually prove many laws of science wrong without even knowing._

_Goku insulted Piccolo by saying something about his ego, Krillin was still surprised Goku actually insulted someone, even though it was pretty funny to hear how he said he was surprised Piccolo's ego could fit inside the stadium and that he would enjoy knocking him down a peg or two, but just wow. Then they built up there ki, both of their ki's were huge._

_They started a huge windstorm in the arena itself but neither paid it any attention. They attacked, their ki's were clashing in huge attacks it was dangerous to even be near the arena but everyone stayed wanting to see the outcome of the extreme battle taking place right before their eyes._

_They were fighting at incredible speeds; if one took a hit they sent one back immediately with no hesitation. They were stuck in a stalemate evenly matched only waiting to see who had greater stamina when Piccolo fired lasers from his eyes and Goku ducked and countered, but since Piccolo still had his grip he elongated his arms and attacked Goku by swinging him into the ground multiple times._

_Goku countered kneed Piccolo in the cheek and disappeared, literally. Piccolo found him somehow and knocked him through a wall were Krillin and some of the others were standing. Goku vanished from the ruble and had reappeared behind Piccolo, ready to attack. _

_He kept hitting Piccolo around the ring by punching him and kneeing him in the stomach. Piccolo jumped up, angry, and began to build up ki to unleash a powerful attack. When he was about to unleash it at the spectators Goku jumped up got Piccolo's attention and avoided the attack at the last second. The mountains that the attack hit crumbled into rocks and the crowd was in complete silence. Goku was going to use a super Kamehameha but was stopped by Roshi when he was told he would destroy the guardian of the earth as well._

'_And that was only half of the fight to.'_ Krillin thought _'the rest is pretty crazy.'_

_Piccolo began charging up for another attack and people began to run away, Goku began to make a super Kamehameha because they thought that they could bring back kami with the dragon balls which was not the case as they later found out. Goku hit Piccolo with a super Kamehameha but didn't kill him._

_Piccolo was still in the sky after it hit and landed on the ground. All of the people evacuated except for Goku's friends who included the announcer, stayed to cheer him on. Piccolo revealed he had gotten new technique that was to increase his size and strength. When Piccolo was able to squash Goku under his foot he got thrown off by Goku and made himself even larger._

_Goku hit Piccolo in the stomach hard enough to get kami out of the sealed jar he was in. Tien opened the bottle and out came the guardian of the earth. After that Piccolo shrunk down to his original size and they started flying once again. Kami came out and punched Piccolo, in turn Goku decided to fight by the rules and have Piccolo give him a punch for the one kami gave him, Goku wanted to become champion by himself. _

_Piccolo used an attack that followed Goku around until it hit him, Goku figuring out its weakness ran straight at Piccolo stopped and at the last second moved away so Piccolo got hit with his own attack. Piccolo's arm was hurt badly so he literally took it off and used his regeneration abilities to grow a new arm. _

_Piccolo built up power to unleash an attack to wipe out the entire city they were in. When Goku was still alive Piccolo was dumb founded. Goku started attacking Piccolo who was out of power and couldn't dodge all of Goku's attacks. Goku fired a Kamehameha at Piccolo but it didn't kill him instead Piccolo played dead and waited for Goku to get close enough then jumped up and put a hole through Goku's chest. Since Piccolo missed any vital organs Goku was still able to fight. Goku won after Piccolo broke his arms and legs by flying up, avoiding Piccolo's attack until just the right time and coming down to head but him._

* * *

><p>'<em>Now that was some time ago.' <em>Krillin thought as he looked toward the sky. He somehow new they were going to win but at the same time he felt something terrible was going to happen, as something always usually did.


End file.
